Hitomi Aoki  A HP MarySue Character Application
by nixischan
Summary: This is an application I wrote for an all Mary-Sue HP online roleplay. Game never got off the ground, but came across the app I wrote for Hitomi and thought I would share. Please remember that Hitomi is meant to be a Mary-Sue... enjoy


Character name: Hitomi Aoki

Age: 16

Date of Birth: 7/7/1982

Nationality: Japanese

Accent: Perfect English, except when it's cute (she doesn't do this on purpose, she is never 'cute' on purpose) with a sexy Japanese accent.

Preferred house: Slytherin

Why? She only looks out for herself, and her own success is all that matters. Hugely selfish and ambitious = Slytherin.

Year: 6

Hair colour: Naturally tiger orange, but she dyes it black.

Eye colour: Amber

Build: Athletic, slender, trim, yet still curvy in all the right places.

Distinguishing marks: Black wing tattoos on her shoulder blades.

Physical description:

Hitomi at first sight is just a Japanese goth/emo kid. She always wears a bandana over her dyed, shoulder-length black hair. Her clothes always consist of lots of layers of black netting and black fabric. She has a tendency to wear big black boots with metal running through the soles and full length black skirts. She likes black.

Underneath her outfits she has an extemely toned body, with pleasing curves which she shows off when it suits her, with tight corsets and backless tops, emphasising the tattoos on her shoulders. Hitomi never ever wears anything tight on her lower half and is very secretive when changing. She also never removes her bandana, at least not when she thinks anyone can see.

Hitomi is very pretty, with a heart-shaped face framing startling amber eyes. Her eyes have a tendency to make people feel uneasy, especially when they are accentuated by the black makeup she always wears.

Likes:

-Mice

-Black

-Milk

-Music

-Night time

-Goth boys/girls

Dislikes:

-Sunlight

-Dogs

-Pink

-'Bubbly' people

-'Hetero-normative' people

Strengths:

-Staring people down with her 'unusual' eyes.

-Not conforming to anyone's ideals

-Not having anyone to tie her down

-The experience of having made her way by herself

Weaknesses:

-People with pretty tattoos

-Pretty people

-Balls of wool

Goals:

To continue to follow the trail that has led her to Hogwarts - she wants to know where she comes from, and whether there are any of her kind left.

Personality summary:

Hitomi believes herself to be the only person who can dictate her life. She has a natural dislike for all authority figures and an even deeper disgust for others that follow them. She even has a vague disdain for fellow 'individuals' believing them to be just 'following fashion'. Hitomi considers herself to be the only true 'individual', and writes this repeatedly in the black notebook covered in red bleeding hearts she carries with her everywhere. She has cast wards to prevent people prying into her book. She believes she has poured a large proportion of her soul into that book.

Hitomi is truly bisexual. She doesn't draw any distinction between guys and girls, and to be honest would shag anything with a pulse, well...definitely anything with tattoos anyway. The best way to get Hitomi's 'romantic' attention is to be hot and hard to get.

She finds most lessons beneath her. She has a passing interest in Divination now that Firenze is teaching the subject. The idea of a centaur.. intrigues her. She is, however, an excellent student when she wants to be.

Parents: (if any) She never knew her parents, they died in the fire that destroyed her village when she was just a baby.

Siblings: See above

Other family: See above

Bloodline: unknown

History:

Hitomi's entire family were killed when the little fishing village where she grew up was torched. She was the soul survivor and was picked up by a travelling family as she crawled to a near by highway. Her 'uniqueness' was quickly realised and she was sold to a circus the family sometimes travelled with.

Having natural feline grace she became the circus' star attraction as a crowd stunning acrobat. She enjoyed her life as a star, even though the crowds would point and whisper about her; she felt loved by what she saw to be adoring crowds. The circus was Hitomi's family. The summer she turned 15 she found that she'd fallen in love with the apprentice lion trainer, an extremely pretty boy of 21. They had a whirlwind love affair, which ended when Hitomi walked in on him giving one of the clowns a blow-job. That night she ran away from the circus and lived rough for a few months.

One stormy night she was sheltering under a grove of cherry trees. A voice called out to her. She knew it was her father. The voice told her to go to Tokyo; that all the answers she'd been seeking were there. Hitomi called out to her father as his voice faded away and the moon came out from behind the clouds. Wet cherry blossoms clung to her damp, fiery hair as she started out there and then, on the way Tokyo.

Months of investigation in Tokyo led her to the knowledge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that that was where she must go.

Anything else that you would like to tell me?: Hitomi has cat ears and a tail, and is the last of her cat-girl race by the way.


End file.
